Skater Boy
by MaruHanning
Summary: El es un chico y ella una chica, puede ser mas obvio. El la ama, ella no le habla.


Disclaimer: Los personajes presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la increíble S.M y este One-Shot está basado en la canción de Avril Lavigne, Skater Boy.

* * *

Estaba con mis mejores amigas, Alice Brandon un chica bajita con su pelo negro y corto que apuntaba en todas direcciones, es realmente hiperactiva a veces me preguntaba porque nunca le recetaron Ritalin* y estaba loca por las compras, pero finalmente ella –de todo mi grupo –era la mejor amiga que alguna persona podría llegar a desear. Luego se encontraba Rosalie Hale, la súper modelo del grupo, pero no hay que dejarse engañar por sus curvas, su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules porque te puede sorprender, la mayoría pensaría que ella es lo mas femenina y cosquillosa que hay. Femenina es, pero cosquillosa para nada, se la pasaba arreglando los autos de todas sin duda era el sueño de cada chico del instituto que ella reparara su auto. Seguía Tanya Denalí ella simplemente era bellísima, alta y con un cabello rubio increíble, hacia ballet por lo que tenía el cuerpo que cualquiera quisiera tener aunque no superaba a mi queridísima Rose.

Y finalmente estaba yo, Isabella Swan, Bella o Bells como me llaman Alice y Rose. No soy muy alta, mi piel es muy pálida, tengo el cabello de color café y con ondas. Si había algo que se podía destacar de mi físico eran mis ojos –si eso cuenta –eran grandes y achocolatados que llamaban mucho la atención. A diferencia de mis amigas yo no era tan femenina como ellas, no hacia ballet ni reparaba autos, no estaba loca por las compras y no era precisamente hermosa como ellas, pero estaba conforme con migo misma.

Estábamos sentadas en el parque cada una con sus respectivos novios excepto Tanya que estaba secretamente enamorada de mi mejor amigo, Edward Cullen –a quien yo miro con otros ojos –pero sus otras amigas Lauren, Jessica y Kate le decían todo el tiempo que ella no debía tomarlo en cuenta y por supuesto ella seguía los consejos de ellas en vez de los nuestros.

-Hola ovejita –susurro en mi odio y tapándome los ojos el amor de mi vida

-Hola leoncito ¿Cómo estás? –dije dándome vuelta para abrasarlo entregándole todo mi amor y mi corazón aun que él no lo supiera.

-Enamorado –suspiro con la mirada en una cabellera rubia que a pesar de que era mi amiga me provocaba unos celos tremendos el hecho de que él estaba perdidamente "enamorado" –o eso es lo que decía él, pero yo estaba completamente segura de que solo era un encaprichamiento de adolescente -de ella y ella también de él pero se dejaba llevar por sus "amigas" si es que eso eran.

-Tranquilo amor ya verás cómo funcionan las cosas –dije pero deseando lo contrario.

-Hola Edward –dijo Tanya

-Hola Tanya ¿Cómo … -dijo mi vida antes de que fuera cortado por el sequito de zorras

-¡iiu! Tanya cómo puedes estar hablando con este… "skater" –dijo Lauren con cara de asco.

-Lauren, no te metas con mi amigo –grite desafiándola

-Tú no te metas pantruca* este no es asunto tuyo, no tienes reputación que afectar estando al lado de este –me encaro

-Tienes razón Lauren, Nos vemos luego –Se despidió Tanya de Edward yéndose con las cabezotas sin materia gris suficiente como para pensar en otras cosas que no sea verse al espejo cada 2 minutos.

-Tranquilo cariño ella no te merece si no se da cuenta del hombre increíblemente perfecto que tiene el frente –dije acariciando su mejilla

Desearía ser yo la dueña de tus pensamiento, me dije a mi misma, porque no te das cuenta que yo soy la indicada para ti.

Sin duda me quedaría con este sentimiento en el pecho hasta el final de mis días porque yo simplemente era la mejor amiga de Edward Cullen. Nada más.

* * *

5 años después.

Llegue al departamento de Tanya que había arrendado aquí en Chicago, ya que todos nosotros –Alice, Rose, Tanya, Jasper el novio de Alice, hermano de Rose y mejor amigo de Edward, Emmett el novio de Rose y hermano de Edward –nos vinimos a estudiar acá.

-Hola Tanya ¿Cómo estas chica? –pregunte sentándome en el sillón de la salita de estar.

-Bien Bells aquí haciendo un zapping* en la tele y haciendo de baby siter como siempre –dijo mientras acurrucaba a la pequeña Sara –Oye Bells donde están… -no termino la frase porque se quedo pegada en la tele cuando llego al canal de MTV.

Estaba Edward con su banda tocando en la tele, ¿no les conté?, mi mejor amigo se volvió famoso después de crear una pequeña banda y presentarse en el famosísimo House of Blues. Todo USA sabia quien era él, excepto claro está, Tanya que se fue a Europa por 5 años con el sequito de zorras a estudiar allá un tiempo.

Yo seguía perdidamente enamorada de Edward y él seguía siendo mi mejor amigo. Y yo estaba feliz por eso a pesar de las fans locas que se tiraban arriba de él todo el tiempo pero ese era un detalle menor ya que finalmente logro sacar a Tanya de su mente y especialmente de su corazón, claro que paso arto tiempo pero se dio cuenta que no podía seguir así.

-Tanya… reacciona es solo Edward –dije como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿Tu ya sabias de esto? –abrió los ojos como platos.

-Por supuesto, todo el mundo sabe, pero tú estabas en Europa cuando todo esto sucedió de hecho esta noche hay un concierto y nosotros ya tenemos los boletos ¿Te apuntas? –pregunte.

-Si claro, quiero ver a Edward –el tono de su voz esperanzador hizo que mi cuerpo se revolcara en celos. Claro ahora que él era famoso podía dejar de esconder su amor a él, pero estaba muy equivocada.

Llegamos al lugar del concierto estábamos todos en una mesita preferencia cuando él salió para empezar a tocar, vi cuando se dio cuenta que Tanya estaba ahí y se le formo una mueca en el rostro pero entonces me vio a mi dándole todo mi apoyo y volvió su sonrisa y la pasión que desbordaba de el cada vez que hacia lo que el mas amaba. También me fije en la mirada de Tanya, estaba como perdida tal vez se daba cuenta que ahora Edward era algo inalcanzable.

Estaba terminando la última canción del repertorio –me sabia el orden de memoria ya que no me perdía ningún concierto –cuando me prepare para ir al backstage como siempre para ser la primera en felicitar por el nuevo concierto exitoso de la banda.

-Mi Skater Boy favorito –grite apenas apareció abriendo mis brazos –estuviste excelente amor –salte a sus brazos y le plantee un beso lleno de amor, ¡ah! Se me había olvidado, ahora él y yo somos novios, cuando logro sacarse a Tanya y darse cuenta que eso era pasajero, se me declaro diciendo que era un ciego, porque no se había dado cuenta que el amor de su vida estaba frente a él.

-Gracias amor –dijo mirándome a los ojos y dejándome ver todo el amor que tenía solo a través de esos bellos ojos verdes que siempre me volvieron loca.

-¿Amor? –se escucho una voz incrédula, Oh no, problemas Houston, Tanya estaba acá, se me había olvidado ponerla al día de todos los acontecimiento, sabía que mi amor no podría hablar porque obviamente de la forma en que Tanya apoyo al sequito sin neuronas lo destrozo.

-Eh, si Tanya, lo lamento, se me olvido contarte que Edward y yo somos novios desde hace 4 años, afortunadamente el es mío, nos dimos cuentas que éramos más que amigos, pero tú también tienes la culpa y debes reconocerlo porque no pudiste ver la clase de hombre que él iba a ser, que no todo es lo de afuera y yo logre ver su alma. El es un chico, yo una chica, es obvio ¿no? Estamos enamorados y eso es lo que importa. De verdad lo lamento Tanya –dije, igual sentía lastima por ella, en cierta parte ella igual lo había amado, pero cuando lo trato como cualquier cosa lo arruino todo y ahora que él es una superestrella se fija sin vergüenza en él cuando el amor verdadero es tan grande que no hay espacio para la vergüenza.

-Supongo que tienes razón Bells, espero que todo siga bien entre nosotros y les deseo lo mejor –dijo volteándose hacia la salida de emergencia.

-Te amo –susurro –gracias.

-No te preocupes Edward siempre estaré aquí, porque ahora estoy con el skater boy, al que siempre espero en el backstage y en el estudio donde cantamos la canción que escribimos y no voy a dejar que nadie cambie eso, te amo.

-Y yo más, mucho más.

* * *

Ritalin: medicamento para tratar la hiperactividad.

Pantruca: acá en chile además de la comida se les dice a las personas que son muy pálidas, como las pantrucas xd

Zapping: cuando una persona pasa de canal en canal buscando algo que ver.

No sean malitas, esta historia la tenía en la cabeza pero no sabia como escribirla, pero aun asi no encuentro que este muy buena asique si encuentro alguna manera de poder plantearla mejor la editare, mientras acepto sus reviews con criticas constructivas o si simplemente les gusto. Estoy feliz porque todos los días me llegan mails diciéndome que agregan mis historias a sus favoritos. :)

Le cuento que tengo un nuevo proyecto en mente. Adaptar Bring it on a los personajes de crepuculo asique cuando vuelva a ver la película que probablemente será mañana por la noche, empezare a escribir pero es probable que no actualice tan seguido, pero tratare de cada semana subir un nuevo capitulo ok? Mmm que mas? A si mas tarde si es que termino también subiré otro One-shot llamado En un Café :) si no es hoy, mañana sin falta lo subo.


End file.
